Fate
by wiccanwerewolf669
Summary: There is a prophecy. A dragon will rise to change the coarse of mankind and dragonkind alike. She will be born from greatness, and will altar the life of humans and dragons for eternity.
1. Birth of a Prophecy

Two dragons lay curled around their four eggs. One shifted slightly, and a crack formed on the shell. This woke the parent Night Furys and they groggily blinked their eyes. The egg moved again and Terra's eyes snapped fully open.

"Toothless, it's time!" she whispered excitedly. The two each picked up two eggs and ran into the damp night. It was early spring on Berk, and snow still stuck to the cliff edges.

Terra and Toothless gently placed the eggs at the edge of the lake. Cracks started to form on the shells and Terra nudged them into the water. The new parents watched excitedly as fiery lights formed at the bottom of the lake. One explosion was muffled and a dark form swam up to the surface. A baby Night Fury crawled onto the shore and shook itself dry. It was black like Toothless, signifying he was male. He opened his eyes and the looked like red orange amber.

"Fireeye, does that sound good to you?" Toothless said. The little dragon sneezed and crawled up to Terra. He cuddled under one of her paws and closed his eyes.

Another muffled boom came from the water and another baby swam to meet its parents. Part of her shell covered her grey head and her tongue hung out of her mouth. Her eyes were the color of aquamarine gems. She flapped her wings and sent small clouds of sand towards her parents.

"Wingstorm," Terra said, nuzzling her baby.

_Crack!_ Another dark mass surfaced. He was black as well and a little bigger than the other two. His eyes were a light jade color .He gave a toothy smile to the other Night Furys and snuggled next to Toothless.

"Fangmouth," Toothless and Terra said in unison. They laughed and waited for their fourth hatchling to rise. They waited for multiple minutes and the parent Night Furys began to worry.

"I'm going to go see if there is anything wrong," Terra said. Just as she was about to leap into the water, and massive explosion echoed off the walls. The final baby soared out of the water and tumbled into Toothless. He and Terra took a step back and stared at their last born in awe and disbelief. She was mostly silver-grey, but a stripe of black went down her back. It swirled around her tail and the very tip was completely black. Black swirls went down her sides and her feet were black with swirls going up to the bend. Her tail fins had sharp, boney connectors. A diamond shape made of black scales took a majority of her head. She slowly opened her eyes and looked between her parents. Her eyes were multicolored, splashes of green, blue, and brown splotches, like an azurite. She spread her silver wings and shook the water off them.

"Sila," Terra whispered. Toothless nodded, agreeing. The name in dragon meant strange and different. The new family walked into the cave and fell asleep.


	2. Twelve Months Later

Sila lay on her back, sunning herself and just enjoying the warmth. A crack in the trees caused her ears to flick back. The wind blew towards her and she caught the familiar scent of her two brothers. She sighed and waited for them.

"Gotcha!" shouted Fangmouth. Sila zoomed into the air and he pounced on the empty spot she had occupied moments before. He glared up at her and she blew a raspberry at him.

Sila heard the movement of wings and she dodged just in time to avoided being hit by Fireeye. She flew high into the sky and folded her wings. Wind whipped around her as she zoomed down to her brothers. A few feet from the ground she unfurled her wings and tackled Fangmouth. She pinned him to the ground and smiled at him. He glared up at her and bared his teeth. She jumped away as Fireeye made a bad landing and tumbled into their brother. Sila laughed and flew away as they untangled themselves.

She soared over the Island of Berk before turning to head back home. She glided down into the valley and landed with a soft thud. Terra walked out of the cave and smiled at her youngest.

"Hello, Sila," her mother greeted.

"Hey," she replied. Sila strolled over to the lake and laid in its shallow waters. She closed her multi-colored eyes and sighed in happiness. She dozed in the cool water and warm sun for a few hours before her sister Wingstorm came to wake her.

"Wakey, wakey," she said, nudging her baby sister. Sila reluctantly stood and shook water droplets everywhere. Wingstorm swatted at her and laughed. They walked to where their family sat. Toothless nodded to his daughters and gave them a smile.

"Now that we are all here, your father and I have something you all need to know," Terra said. She looked at Toothless with love and respect before continuing. "It's time that you all find a human to call your own, either here on Berk or somewhere else." Fireeye jumped up in protest.

"Humans! Ha! I don't need a human in order to live! They are petty creatures that can't do anything!" he argued.

"I don't have a human, so you can choose to travel around instead if you like," Terra replied. Fireeye glared at his mother before reluctantly sitting back down.

"You can choose your path in the morning, to stay or go," Toothless said, glancing at his son.

"So, can we eat now?" Fangmouth asked. Their parents nodded and the four ate their fill before they made their way into the cave. Sila went back to the lake and sat on its edge. She looked up into the night and watched the stars. She believed that the stars could spell out your future and she became an expert at reading them. About two hours later she made her way into the cave and curled up a few feet away from the rest of her family. She fell into a fit sleep.


	3. The Choice

Sila woke up and blinked her sleep encrusted eyes open. She stretched and looked at her still sleeping family. She tilted her headed and realized that one black form wasn't among her family. She knew it was Fireeye, because he was the smallest among the males in her family. She wondered if he had left to avoid humans and the events of the day. Her mother moved and seemed to sense that one of her children had gone. Her eyes opened and she looked around the nest. A sad look entered her face and her eyes slowly closed. Sila walked over to her mother and leaned against her. They sat that way for awhile until the rest of the family woke.

"Where's Fireeye?" asked Fangmouth.

"He left," Sila said.

"Without saying goodbye?" Wingstorm asked. Terra nodded painfully and hung her head. Sila moved away so her father could comfort his mate. Toothless wrapped his tail around Terra and covered her in one of his wings. She gave him a very weak smile before she leaned into him. Sila's father looked solemn and he gazed at his three remaining children.

"So, who else is going to leave?" Toothless asked. The three young Night Furys shook their head and Terra sighed in relief. Her sapphire eyes became glossy and she squeezed them shut to stop the tears. Fangmouth stood and walked up to his parents.

"So can we go find our humans now?" he asked eagerly. This made their parents smile and Terra walked out from underneath her mates wing.

"Yes," she said and nuzzled her eager fledgling. The five Night Furys took wing and soared to the village. Other dragon fledglings were gathered in the center of town and teenage Vikings and their parents were there as well.

"Toothless!" cried Hiccup, Toothless's human. Toothless landed and accidentally knocked him down. Hiccup laughed and wrestled with his dragon.

Astrid walked up to the two friends and laughed. In her arms was Serica, Hiccup and her daughter. She had her father's dark auburn hair and her mother's blue eyes. She held out her arms and squirmed, wanting to be held by her father. Toothless helped Hiccup stand and the Viking chief took his daughter from his wife. The little girl nuzzled her father's neck in happiness.

"It's almost time for the Choosing to begin," Astrid told Hiccup before walking to a group of Vikings. Hiccup turned back to the Night Fury family and smiled. Serica reached up and grabbed a handful of Hiccup's hair and pulled.

"Toothless, could you and Terra watch Serica so I can help Astrid get this on the roll," Hiccup asked as Serica attempted to climb onto his head. Terra nodded and Hiccup sighed in relief. He gently set his daughter on the ground next to Terra and she wrapped her tail around the human baby. Firebreathe floated down and cuddled up to his human.

Toothless turned to his fledglings while their mother was occupied. "When Hiccup starts talking, go out with the other fledglings. If a human walks up to you, be leery, and if there seems to be a connection, go for it," he said.

Hiccup climbed up onto a platform and the crowd went silent. He gazed around his tribe and smiled to them all. "Welcome. Today is a special day for our Viking youth. Today, they find their dragons and another generation of dragons and Vikings fighting side by side will start again!" A cheer went up in the crowd and Hiccup looked at his wife. She smiled broadly in encouragement and his gaze went to his father. Stoick smiled and nodded for him to continue. His father's beard was streaked with silver but he still had the build of a champion. Even age couldn't defeat the old Viking chief. Hiccup turned back to the crowd. He raised his arms and shouted, "Let the day begin!" The young Vikings and dragons made their way to each other.

Sila reluctantly followed her siblings into the fray and watched the others find their humans. Hours passed and no one walked up to Sila. Wingstorm found a fun loving boy Viking with long blonde hair and green eyes. Fangmouth found a shy, petite girl with red hair and hazel eyes. Dusk was approaching and Sila still had no human. She had come to accept that because she was so drastically different, she would never have a human.

Wingstorm came up and sat next to her younger sister. "Did you see Buff? Isn't he the coolest human ever!" she gushed. Sila forced a smile to her sister and watched the sunset. Wingstorm gently shoved Sila before leaving, getting the hint that the younger Night Fury wanted to be alone.

Sila moved closer to the cliff and waited patiently for the stars to emerge. In the past, she had read them and found the future's of many written out. She knew that Fireeye would leave them, and that one day they would meet again. She knew her parent's would have many more clutches and be happy for hundreds of years. The one thing that frustrated her the most was the stars never told her her own future.

She lashed her tail in frustration and glared at the sky. She saw her mother's silvery form flying down to her.

"Sila, I know you are disappointed that you couldn't find a human today but you don't need one. I don't have one and I'm perfectly happy," Terra said. Sila looked up at her mother and smiled.

"I know, Mother," she replied. "I just wish I wasn't so different. I wish I was normal, like you and Father and Wingstorm and Fangmouth. I hate what I look like. I'm a freak." Sila didn't realize she was crying until her mother wiped a tear away with her claw.

"I'm sorry, Sila. I wish I could understand, but I can't. Your father and I are going to be living with Hiccup and his family. When you are ready, come and join us," Terra said. She kissed the top of her daughter's head before walking back to the village.

Sila sighed and closed her eyes, tilting her head down. When she opened them, she was looking down at the beach below. The soothing sound of the waves crashing down on the sand and rocks soothed Sila's nerves. She scanned the beach, looking for a crab to eat. Her eyes landed on a dark silhouette sitting crouched on one of the larger boulders. Sila's curiosity peeked and she flew down to the sandy landscape.


	4. Caleri

4. Caleri

Sila's landing was quieted by the sand on the beach. She came closer to the form and it started to take the shape of a human. Sila scented the air and found it was a female. On silent feet she crept closer to the human. A crack sounded and Sila stopped in her tracks. The girl's head snapped towards her and stared. Sila squirmed under the girl's scrutiny and started backing up. The girl jumped off the rock and Sila barred her teeth and opened her wings. Sila crouched down and was ready to take flight when the girl raised her hands.

"Wait! Stop!" the girl cried. Sila froze and looked at the human. Her hair was black with highlights of blue when the moonlight hit it just right. Her eyes were a sandy brown with flecks of green and gold. "Please," the girl seemed to beg. Sila folded her wings in but kept her muscles taunt in case she needed a quick get away.

"I'm Caleri," the girl said. She held her hand out and Sila growled. Caleri took her hand back and gave the Night Fury a shy smile. Sila sat on her hunches and looked the girl up and down.

"I'm Sila," she finally said. Caleri's eyes widened and she stumbled backward into the sand.

"You, you just talked! And I understood you!" Caleri cried. Sila was surprised and walked forward to help the girl up. Caleri scrambled backward and was stopped by a boulder.

"I, I didn't know I could. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Sila pleaded. Caleri looked the dragon in the eye and felt she was telling the truth. Caleri closed her eyes and tentively held her hand out. Sila looked at Caleri and at her outstretched hand. The Night Fury closed her eyes, and like her father before her, rested her head on the young Vikings hand. Electricity coursed through their bodies and both of their eyes snapped open. Sila lifted her head away and Caleri set her hand on the ground.

"You're my dragon," Caleri whispered. Sila nodded in agreement and came closer to her human.

"We need to seal it," Sila whispered. Caleri looked at her Night Fury and stood. Caleri ran a hand down the Sila's head and neck and stopped at the base of her wing's. The young woman gently lifted her leg and saddled the Night Fury's back. Sila shifted to make sure her human would stay put and spread her broad wings.

"Okay, let's do this," Caleri said and Sila took off into the air. The wind under her wings gave her pure joy. Caleri screamed in excitement and the sudden movement. She tightly gripped Sila's neck and smiled into the night. Sila soared upward into the clouds and Caleri laughed in pure joy. She lifted her arms and seemed like she was trying to embrace the clouds.


	5. Heart to Heart

5. Heart to Heart

The pair soared for hours until the first pinks and oranges rose to symbolize the dawn. Sila turned and they flew back to the village. Caleri stroked Sila's scales while they went home.

"So can all humans talk to their dragons?" Caleri asked.

"I don't believe so. Father and Hiccup can't communicate. I think they only understand each other because they have been together so long," Sila replied. Caleri nodded and they landed on the edge of the village. The girl dismounted and the pair walked the rest of the way. Sila sensed that her parents were looking for her and Toothless landed in front of them. Caleri jumped at the sudden appearance of the black dragon. He ignored the human and looked straight at his daughter.

"Where in Odin's name were you last night! You had your mother and I worried sick! She had thought you had run away like your brother," Toothless roared. Sila flinched at her father's rage. Caleri looked between the two and took a step back. Toothless fixed his stare on her. He looked between Sila and Caleri several times and his expression softened.

"Father, this is Caleri, my human," Sila explained. Caleri stepped closer and gingerly placed a hand on Sila's neck. Toothless nodded and signaled that they needed to follow him.

"They were almost to Hiccup's when a cry went out. "Sila!" Terra exclaimed. Terra ran up to her daughter and nuzzled her. "I was so worried. Where have you been?" Terra looked at Caleri and understanding dawned on her face.

"This is Caleri," Sila explained. Terra looked the Viking girl up and down and nodded in approval.

"So that's where you were all night, I see," Terra said. A sad look crossed her face. "Now you have to live with Caleri."

"Mother, I'll still be living on the island, so it's not like I'm leaving forever," Sila said. Her mother nodded and her sad look went away.

"Alright, now go, I'm sure Caleri's parents are worried sick as well," Toothless said. He winked at his daughter and the mates went back inside their own home. Sila followed Caleri to her home.

"Did you understand what they were saying?" Sila asked, looking at her new friend. Caleri shook her head.

"Only what you said to your parents," she responded. The rest of the time they walked in silence until they came to a small hut. It was a ramshackle hut. Some of the boards were falling off the frame and the door was barley attached. Parts of the roof had fallen in and Sila looked around in disgust.

"Home, sweet home," Caleri said sadly. She walked up and opened the door. Sila followed and felt the sadness of the place. Caleri turned into what would have been a family room. The walls looked scorched from an ancient fire and Caleri sat down on the old rotting floor. Sila gingerly stepped on the floor and shivered from the vibrations of the termites gnawing at the wood. She traveled in farther and curled around Caleri.

"This is where you live?" Sila asked. Caleri nodded but wouldn't look at Sila. "What happened?" Caleri took a shaky breathe.

"I was only four when it happened. It was the last dragon raid, before Hiccup and Toothless changed how Vikings and dragons acted to each other. A Monstrous Nightmare started the fire and my mother was caught inside. She threw me out the window before the flames engulfed the house. My father became enraged and went on the voyage to the Dragon's Den. He was killed by the same dragon that killed my mother. My grandmother took me in and raised me. She died when I was ten. I had nowhere else to go, so this is where I've been living the past six years here." Tears gathered in the corner of Caleri's eyes and Sila gently wiped them away with a claw.

"I'm sorry," the Night Fury said. Caleri nodded and looked at her dragon.

"What about you? Why are you so different from the other Night Furys?" Sila shrugged.

"I've always been this way. I was born like this. It makes it hard to interact with others, because they look at me and run. These spikes," she lifted her tail to show them off, " make it hard for me to interact as well. When I was a hatchling, I was wrestling with my brother Fangmouth and my tail caught his underbelly. I sliced him open pretty bad and I hid for five days. I found out he was okay, but I've never played with my siblings ever since." Caleri patted her back and nestled into the space between her arm and wing.

"Good morning, Sila," Caleri said, laughing a little. Sila spread her wing to cover her friend.

"Same to you," Sila whispered, and they drifted to a deep sleep.


	6. Dragon Training

The next day, Caleri and Sila flew to the arena to start their training. Wingstorm and Fangmouth looked up in surprise. The other dragons and Vikings were surprised that they had another person joining them.

"Ah, more fresh blood. Come, join us," Hiccup said, waving them over. Caleri moved closer to the group and the lessen began. The practiced flying and Caleri and Sila were by far the best. Wingstorm and Buff messed around most of the time, resulting in the boy falling from his dragon. Fangmouth and Meridia almost never got off the ground. The girl was very timid and reluctant to mount Fangmouth, but he was very patient.

It was late afternoon when Hiccup finally called the lessen to an end. "Caleri, will you and your dragon please stay?" The other trainees left, leaving Sila and Caleri with Hiccup. "That was some excellent flying you did today, you two. You are in great sink with her," Hiccup said. Caleri blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you," she replied shyly.

"I was impressed that you two did so well. Normally it takes weeks or sometimes months for trainees to get that good," he continued. Caleri and Sila beamed with pride. He rested a hand on Caleri's shoulder and patted Sila's head. "Keep it up and you guys will be the top of the class and get to do the Challenge." He walked away, leaving the two females to digest what he told them.

"What's the Challenge?" Sila asked. Caleri shook her head.

"I have no idea. I've heard it and only the best Dragon Trainers are allowed to partake," Caleri concluded. Sila nodded and they walked back to the village. They were greeted by Wingstorm and Fangmouth with their humans.

"That was amazing flying out there, Caleri," said Buff. He boldly threw his arm around her shoulder. Caleri lifted his arm off by his middle finger.

"Thank you," she replied. Meridia smiled shyly at Caleri and Sila.

"That was awesome what you did in class today," the red head said in a soft voice. Fangmouth curled around his mistress and gave her a gentle nudge. She giggled and stroked his neck scales. Sila smiled at her siblings and Wingstorm gave her a broad smile.

"Hey, sis, how'd you do all that stuff today?" she asked Sila.

"We just seem to understand each other," Sila said, winking at Caleri.

"That's right," the girl replied. The other two human teenagers looked at her in bewilderment.

"Who are you talking to?" Buff asked. Caleri looked between the two and her smile faded.

"Sila, why?"

"You can talk to your dragon!" Meridia exclaimed in her quiet voice.

"That is so cool! I wonder if we can do that?" Buff said. He turned to Wingstorm and gave her a goofy smile. "Can you understand me? If so, talk back." Wingstorm nodded and said something in dragon. Buff shook his head and a disappointed look crossed his face.

"Nothing?" Meridia asked. Buff nodded sadly and looked back to Caleri.

"How come you can talk to Sila?" Buff asked. "Why can't Wavewing…."

"Wingstorm."

"What?"

"Your dragon's birth name is Wingstorm," Caleri replied. "And your dragon's real name is Fangmouth," she told Meridia.

"How'd you know that?" Buff asked. Caleri looked at Sila and Buff nodded in understanding. There was a pause between them when Meridia spoke up.

"Teach us," she whispered. Caleri looked at the other girl in confusion. Meridia met Caleri's eyes. "Teach us to be one with our dragons." Caleri kept the other girls gaze for a few moments before looking at Sila. The Night Fury nodded and Caleri looked at her peers.

"Okay."


	7. New Friends

For the next few weeks, Caleri and Sila excelled at Dragon Training. After each training session Caleri, Buff, and Meridia would stay behind and train longer. Buff and Meridia were slowly learning how to communicate with their dragons, even if they couldn't speak words.

"Alright, guys, I think that's good for today," Caleri said. Buff whipped his brow and looked at Wingstorm.

"Ready to go home, girl?" he asked. She snorted in response and Buff climbed onto her back. "See you girls tomorrow." Caleri and Meridia waved as he flew away. The two girls mounted their dragons and Caleri was about to take wing when Meridia's soft voice stopped her.

"I followed you home one day," she said. Caleri stared at her.

"Why?"

"I, I just wanted to see where you live," Meridia replied. She hung her head. "I told my mom and she said that you and Sila could live with us until your house is rebuilt." Caleri's mouth dropped open. She was speechless for a few minutes.

"That's, that's so generous. Thank you," she whispered. Meridia smiled shyly and they took wing. Caleri followed Meridia in silence until they landed in front of a two story hut.

"This is home" the quiet red head said. They walked through the door and walked to the kitchen. "Mom! I'm home!" Meridia called. Caleri looked at Sila with a smirk.

"I think that's the loudest I've ever heard her speak," she whispered. Sila nodded in agreement. They followed Meridia and saw a huge woman with bright frizzy red hair stirring a pot over the fire.

"You must be Caleri! And your Dragon Sila!" boomed the woman. "I am Beniula, Meridia's mother." The woman held out her hand and Caleri took it. She was suddenly pulled into a spine breaking hug. She stumbled a little when Beniula released her.

"Mom, I am going to show Caleri around," Meridia said. She then took the other girls hand and showed her around the house. "This is my room," the red head said. The room seemed to be added onto and Fangmouth sat in the corner. He looked up and smiled at his sister. She smiled back and walked over to him.

"Hello," Sila said.

"Greetings," Fangmouth replied.

"Caleri, I can show you the rest of the house. The dragons can stay here and talk," Meridia said, dragging Caleri away. Fangmouth stood and stretched before walking to one of the windows. Using his tail, he flung it open and a chill breeze rushed in. Sila walked up and looked to the stars.

"Do you know where Fireeye is?" Fangmouth asked. Sila stared at the stars, waiting for them to tell her what she needed to know. They twisted and provided the shape of a Night Fury flying among other dragons. He turned his head and she caught a glimpse of his red eyes. A malicious smile went over his face and Sila shivered in fear. The image faded and Sila shook of the feeling of malevolence.

"He found a pack of dragons. He's happy where he is," Sila lied. She knew her brother was planning something bad, but didn't want to worry the rest of her family. Fangmouth sighed in relief and gazed at the sky with her. Sila knew the stars had said all they would say, so she sat in silence.

About an hour later, the girls came back upstairs, bowls in their hands. The dragons were fed and they curled up for sleep.

"Thanks for inviting us over," Caleri yawned.

"No problem, Mom says you can stay for as long as you like," Meridia said. They curled up under their dragon's wings and fell asleep.

Morning came and the girls and dragons made their way to dragon training. Buff met them on the way.

"How are you guys today?" he asked.

"Fine, what are we doing today again?" asked Meridia.

"I think we are learning to fly with our dragons breathing fire," Caleri replied. Buff chuckled and patted Wingstorm's head.

"Imagine how the Monstrous Nightmare riders are going to feel," he chortled. They all laughed at that and they were soon to the arena.

"Good morning, Vikings," said Hiccup. He was astride Toothless, and Astrid was astride Stormfly. "Mount your dragons and take flight." Toothless soared into the air and the others followed suit.

"Now, fire and flying don't always mix," Astrid said. "Sometimes the dragon will fly through the flames, and you will lose your eyebrows." She gave Hiccup a glance and he shook his head.

"The trick is to maneuver your dragon up when they are using their fire," Hiccup continued. "In the case of Monstrous Nightmares, make sure your dragon does not touch its own flame." Hiccup gave Toothless the command and he shot white hot flames at a dummy. It was flung across the arena and was incinerated.

"Now you guys try," Astrid said. The teens tried and many failed, all except the three with Night Furies. They hit the target every time, and even hit other's targets.

"No fair!" cried a chubby girl on a Gronkle. "They have Night Furies!" Some others called out in agreement and Hiccup had them land.

"No, it's because they spend extra time training," he said. The others grumbled but said no more. Sila's ears perked and the other dragons fell silent. The Vikings noticed and strained to hear. The sound of flapping could be heard and a sudden burst of fire rocked the arena.

"Run!" cried Hiccup, and that's when the panic started.


	8. The Attack

Vikings ran towards the exit of the arena, panic filling the air. Fire balls rained from the sky and hit a few people and dragons. Caleri shrieked as a flames raced toward her. Sila roared and used her wing to deflect the fire. Caleri ran and Sila scooped her up and they were off. Meridia and Buff followed close as they made their way to the village.

Chaos reigned in there. Rouge dragons burned down houses and Vikings drew their swords. The trio flew and dodged the fighting. They passed Hiccup and Toothless.

"Get to the main hall!" Hiccup cried. Meridia and Buff quickly left but Caleri stayed.

"I can help!" she called to her chief.

"Get going!" was all he said before he and Toothless soared downward. Caleri and Sila hovered there for a few moments.

"I know we can help," the girl told her dragon. Sila's response was to fold her wings and drive. Caleri tightened her grip and the wind flung her hair back. Sila unfolded her wings at just the right second before slamming into a Gronkle. It hissed in fury and shot a ball of fire at the two. Sila easily dodged and bit its stubby leg.

"Why are you defending these two legged monstrosities?" it snarled.

"Because we need them as much as they need us," Sila snarled back. This made the other dragon lunge and they were barely able to avoid its bite. They circled each other and Sila hissed a warning. A sudden roar made everyone turn to the source. A streak of black and blue fire soared across the sky.

"True dragons! Follow me back to the den! We have done enough destruction to strike fear into their heart!" roared a familiar voice. Sila stared at her oldest brother and he glared down at her. As soon as they had come, the rouges were gone.

The Vikings looked at the state of their home. Houses were burned to the ground, entire flocks of sheep were stolen, and many dragons and Vikings suffered from severe burns. Sila's wing was one of those burn cases. The once beautiful silver membrane was now almost black and wrinkled. The healer gave Caleri a salve to rub onto it, hopefully bringing back its normal color. The wrinkling would always remain though, a battle scar for protecting her human.

The village was rebuilt in a few days, and much to Caleri and Sila's surprise, the community had rebuilt her original home as well. That night Caleri had Meridia and Buff stay with her. They laughed and ate while the dragons sat outside and fretted.

"What could Fireeye be planning?" Wingstorm wondered aloud.

"I don't know, will the stars tell you anything, Sila?" Fangmouth asked. Sila shook her head and shot blue fire into the sky.

"Only things that I have already seen. He has amassed a lot of dragons and they believe he is the savior of them all," she growled in frustration.

"What would drive him to do something like this?" Wingstorm whispered sadly.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I will find out," Sila said.

"I'll help you," said Fangmouth.

"Me, too. I don't want to think of one of my brothers as evil and the demise to humans." Wingstorm looked fondly at Buff. "Especially since one of them is my best friend." Sila and Fangmouth nodded in agreement. They heard wings and looked into the night sky. Toothless and Hiccup landed next to the siblings. Toothless nodded to his children as Hiccup jumped down.

"What's going on, Dad?" asked Wingstorm. They followed Hiccup and Toothless into the new home.

"The Viking elder's on the Wise Islands want to meet with Caleri and you, Sila," he said. Surprise flashed in Sila's eyes and they stopped in front of the teens. Hiccup cleared his throat and they turned to look at him.

"Hiccup! What a pleasant surprise to see you here," Caleri greeted. She offered him a seat which he took.

"Caleri, you have been called by the elders. They are intrigued by you and Sila," he said. Caleri's eyes widened.

"What does this mean?" she asked. Hiccup shook his head.

"I don't know," he sighed. "All I know is they want to meet with you midday tomorrow." Caleri nodded and Hiccup stood. "I should get going, or else Astrid will have my head," he laughed before he and Toothless were gone. Buff and Meridia looked at Caleri in amazement.

"No one has been to the Wise Islands in years," Meridia said in awe. Caleri nodded and rested her head on the table.

"Would you like us to go with you?" Buff asked. Though they couldn't see it, Caleri smiled.

"Sure, I would really like that," her reply was muffled by her arm. She then stood and stretched. "I am going to get some sleep, we will have to get up early to make it to the Wise Islands by midday. The others nodded in agreement and shuffled to the now giant bedroom. With their dragons, the Viking teens quickly fell asleep.


	9. The Elders

Caleri and her friends woke before the sun and flew in the direction of the Wise Islands. The flight took a few hours because of a strong headwind, and the Vikings were relatively quiet. The only time they spoke was so they could tell each other where they were going.

When they finally landed, the dragons were exhausted and starving. The teens fed them fish and rested for a few minutes before making the journey to the center of the island. The elders lived inside the mountain in the middle of the island and it was said that they were one hundred years old. Caleri felt intimidated that the old Vikings had called to meet her, and she kept trying to figure out what this could be about. The dragons were restless, something about the island just made them uneasy.

"How much longer?" complained Fangmouth. "My whole body aches from that long ride and walking on this uneven ground is not helping." Wingstorm playfully smacked him in the face with her tail.

"Shut it, don't you think we are tired, too? We had to fly all that way as well, you know," she mock growled. Fangmouth smiled and looked at Sila. She had been quiet the entire journey, and was only staring at the ground. Wingstorm walked up to her younger sister and gently nudged her side.

"Is there something bothering you?" she asked Sila. The black and silver dragon just shook her head and sighed.

"This island doesn't feel right, like it was made as a place to kill us," she whispered. Caleri turned around and looked at her dragon in concern.

"Sila, are you sure everything is fine?" the Viking asked. Sila gave her friend a weak smile before looking at the ground again.

The group continued to walk in silence until they came across the main entrance to the elder's cave. The opening, looked menacing, like the gaping maw of a giant sea dragon. Stalactites and stalagmites formed sharp, teeth-like projections just after the lip of the ceiling. Meridia started to shiver in fear and Buff squeezed her forearm. A warm breeze drifted out of the cave, making it seem even more menacing.

"Come, our children," echoed a cracking voice form deep within. Caleri took a shuddering breathe and took a step inside. Sila moved and walked close to Caleri, helping her maneuver over the rocks and avoid the deep cracks in the ground.

The air grew warmer as they walked and a light from a fire could be seen ahead. The cave tunnel broadened out into a cavern and a medium sized fire sat in the middle. Seven elderly Vikings sat on rocks chiseled into chairs circled around the edge and at the very back was a large rock throne. The oldest Viking sat there, her white hair missing in small patches around her skull. Her eyes were sunken and dark, yet still sparkled with life.

"Caleri and friends, welcome," she croaked. She slowly wobbled to her feet and took a shaky step forward. "We are glad you came. The prophecy has begun," the elder said. The seven others repeated her and she gazed skyward.

"What prophecy?" Caleri said in a wobbly voice. Sila nudged her and Caleri placed her hand on her back.

"A dragon will rise to change man and dragon kind for eternity. She will be born from greatness, and her rider will speak the dragon tongue. Together they must face the Viking world's greatest enemy, and save everything," they all said in unison. Sila and Caleri looked at each other before Caleri took a step forward.

"Why can I speak to Sila but no other dragon?" the girl asked.

"You were born on the day when the gods block the sun. Any Viking born this day is bestowed with a gift from the gods. Only two other known Vikings have been born on this day. They gave you the gift of the dragon tongue, which was jump started when you met Sila. As you age you will be able to understand more of what other dragons say," the lead elder said.

"But why us? Why are we chosen?" Sila asked. Caleri translated and the elder smiled thoughtfully.

"Destiny, it is the fate Odin has given you," was all she said before turning around and sitting back in her chair. "Now go, trouble is on the horizon. Be ready to ride on the day of need." With a wave of the old woman's hand, the fire dimmed to a low burn and the elders seemed to disappear. The Vikings climbed on their dragon's backs and walked back outside. The sun was low in the sky, signaling they had been in for hours.

"Were we really gone that long?" Caleri asked. Buff and Meridia shook their heads in agreement. "Come on Sila, let's go home." Sila nodded and shot into the air.


End file.
